Previously on X-Men: The Making of an Animated Series
250px|right|link= Previously on X-Men: The Making of an Animated Series is a book written by Eric Lewald about the 1992 animated series, published in 2017. It is an unauthorized product with no Marvel logos and extremely vague cover art and typeface, the few illustrations included are presented in black and white only. Contents Chapters *'1. Greenlight!' (p. 1) Monday, February 12, 1992 *'2. The Struggle to X-Men on Television' (p. 5) *'3. Creating an Animated Television Series in 1992' (p. 9) A. Making a TV Show B. What We Had to Work With: The Various X-Men Comics C. A Creative Team Emerges D. A Vision Takes Shape: What We Wanted and Didn't Want X-Men TAS to Be *'4. Foundations: A Series Bible, A Pilot Script, and a 13-Episode Story Arc' (p. 21) A. The Series Bible B. The Two-Part Pilot Script C. The 13-Episode Story Arc D. How We Picked Stories: Character E. Which X-Men to Focus On: The Team Takes Shape F. Which Villains? G. Which Character Design? H. Having Fun: The Wit and Wisdom of Beast & Larry's Mutant Cameos *'5. Writing ''X-Men TAS Scripts: Organization, Documents, Schedules''' (p. 35) A. Our Script Writing Method B. Story Stages - Idea to Final Script C. Our Writing Schedule: Doing Them All at Once D. 1992 Technology E. First Crisis: The Memo F. Standing Firm *'6. Issues Arise: Network Censors, Designs and Casting' (p. 45) A. Broadcast Standards and Practices (BS&P) Content Rules for Kids B. Drama, Jeopardy, Adversaries and Killing Morph C. Second Crisis: A Character Design Standoff D. Third Crisis: Our Initial Try at Casting the Voices *'7. We Get a Core Cast: The X-Men Find Their Voices' (p. 53) *'8. More Issues Arise: Irrational Exuberance, Merchandising and Stan' (p. 65) A. The First Storyboard: Excitement, Pushing and a Lesson B. Fourth Crisis: Merchandising Interference C. Fifth Crisis: How Can You Say "No" to Stan Lee? *'9. Creating the Opening Titles' (p. 75) A. We Reluctantly Try Narration B. Larry and Will Do a Narration-Free Version C. Getting the Opening Titles Music Right D. How it All Came Together: A Shot Analysis *'10. Finishing Season One' (p. 85) A. A Humbling First Season B. Trusting Yourself: Television Animation Takes a Long Time C. Between Seasons: Writers and Artists Laid Off D. Sixth Crisis: First Animated Footage E. Seventh Crisis: The Tale of Three Storms F. When Will X-Men TAS Air? Forget September G. Margaret Makes Lemonade H. January 1993: A Number-One Hit is Born *'11. Second Season: New Challenges' (p. 95) A. Success! B. Leaping Back In C. Between-Season Adjustments: Scott and Jean's Baby, Sinister and Morph D. Professor X and Magneto in the Savage Land: Stories Not Connected But Connected E. Staff Losses as We Muddle Through *'12. Big Episode Order - 26 Becomes 65' (p. 103) A. Wonderful Commitments, Daunting Task, Some Epic Stories B. Fourteen Phoenix Books Become Five Phoenix Episodes C. Wrapping Up the Series with Bang - Or Not: Beyond Good and Evil *'13. Eleven Final Episodes and Some Memories' (p. 109) A. Half-orders Stretch Us To 76 Episodes B. Some Good Stories: Len Wein and Cap C. The Episode You'll Never See D. Thunderbird Changeling Becomes Morph E. Deathstrike's Breasts F. Ot-of-Order Episode Presentation G. Crossing Over With Spidey H. The Series Finale: My Heavy Hand *'14. Nightcrawler - An Episode Start-To-Finish' (p. 117) A. The Idea B. The Premise C. The Outline D. The Script E. Notes We Got That Were Addressed, or Resisted F. The Storyboard G. Conclusion *'15. Filmography: The 76 Episodes' (p. 129) *'16. The Literary Quotes of Beast, Our Resident Philosopher' (p. 207) *'17. Talks With the Cast!' (p. 217) *'18. Talks With the Crew!' (p. 265) *'19. Talks With the Writers!' (p. 319) *'20. Talks With the Executives!' (p. 385) *'21. A Televison Critic Rembers' (p. 423) *'22. Fan Testimonials' (p. 429) *'Epilogue: The After Effects of a Surprise Worldwide Hit' (p. 441) A. The Creative Team B. Superhero TV Animation C. Marvel D. Live-Action Movies and the X-Men "Brand" E. A Pop-Culture Revolution F. Finally, "Previously" Links *Twitter Category:Books